Music of the Storm
by yellow 14
Summary: Written for the Throughout the Years challenge by SwagaliciousWillowbrook. A series of drabbles covering a couple from my Glimpses of the Next Generation fic.


Disclaimer: You know the rules by now.

AN: Written for the Throughout the years challenge by SwagaliciousWillowbrook.

AN2: This isn't in chronological order as the list actually makes it impossible with my timeline.

AN3: This is connected to my fic Glimpses of the Next Generation, but you don't need to have read that to get this.

To the surprise of nobody at all, Mirielle sat with Aurore during their lunch break with an intense look of interest in her face. It was practically an open secret that she had set her friend up on a blind date last night and everyone was eager to know how it went.

"So...did you have a good time?" Mirielle asked with a smile as she looked over at Aurore.

"It was...nice," she said in a slightly distant voice, her eyes staring off into the distance. "Nicer than I expected anyway."

"Nicer than you expected?" Mirielle asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It was...beautiful…" she paused for a moment, her eyes still staring into space. "I wasn't expecting much...I didn't know anything about him and yet...he knew just the right notes…"

"Right notes?" Mirielle asked with a slight frown. "I set the two of you up to go to a music show!."

"Well...yes," Aurore said in a dreamy voice. "But...he knew some of the performers and he borrowed a guitar and played it for me. My heart song he said. And he played it, kneeling at my feet. And that's when I fell in love with him."

There was a moment of silence as Aurore suddenly realised what she had just said, followed by a sudden squeal of shock.

"I'M IN LOVE WITH HIM!? OH MY GOD, I'M IN LOVE WITH HIM!" she squealed before suddenly choking on nothing. All around them, people stared.

"Isn't that-" Mirielle began, but Aurore cut her off without realising.

"I CAN'T BE IN LOVE WITH HIM! I'VE ONLY JUST MET HIM! ON A BLIND DATE!"

"Aurore, calm down. You're twenty nine, not twelve," Mirielle said with a slightly bemused smile. She put her hand on Aurore's hand. "You have a second chance. Go for it!"

"But...what about Megan?" Aurore asked and Mirielle shrugged.

"You're not the first parent to remarry you know," Mirielle said with a sigh of exasperation. "I'm sure there's help if you really need it. And you love him, don't you?"

"Well...yes," Aurore said quietly and Mirielle chuckled.

"Then you'll find a way to make it work," she said and Aurore nodded.

MLCNMLCNMLCNMLCNMLCNMLCNMLCNMLCNMLCN

On the roof of the Liberty, Juleka, Rose and Luka were tidying away their instruments.

"So...how did it go?" Juleka asked with a smirk as she looked at her brother.

"It went...very well," Luka said as he gently strummed his guitar. Her melody is...interesting. It reminds me of a wounded animal."

"Really?"

"Yes...but not a dangerous one...maybe a wary one, but I can also feel…" he paused for a moment, staring off into space. "It's beautiful."

Juleka didn't have to ask what he meant. She just smiled.

"Her melody and mine...it feels so right. The two melodies that at first seem so discordant, so different from one another, melt together into an unexpected rhythm that belongs together."

"That's so cute!" Rose squealed excitedly and Juleka gave her wife a bemused look.

"Yes...it's like your melodies...they fit together so well and…"

"Oh that's so sweet!" Rose squealed and Juleka nodded.

"Yeah. My bachelor big brother is finally settling down," Juleka said with a smile. Luka raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not sure I'm that far exactly. I mean, she's beautiful and amazing and her song matches with mine really well and-"

"You're in love," Juleka said with a smile, her eyes twinkling with amusement and Luka raised an eyebrow.

"We're not twelve any more. Yes I love her," he said and Rose squealed. "I just said that out loud, didn't I?"

"Yes," Juleka said as Rose hugged her.

"I knew you'd get on," Rose said with a smile. Juleka chuckled with amusement.

"Just like you knew he'd get on with Aleshia. And Tiana. And-"

"Yes, but this time I was right!" Rose said, cutting Juleka off before she could finish listing off several other instances of Rose's matchmaking failures for Luka and the three of them laughed.


End file.
